With You
by iamshirleey
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi war has ended. Sasuke came back to Konoha, Sakura tried her best to support Sasuke. Takes place at Chapter 699. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction that I ever dared to publish here and this is my very first SasuSaku fanfic, ever. I'm not even sure if there's anyone that is going to read this fanfic haha_.

_You__ may notice that there's going to be a lot of grammatical and spelling errors as you proceed to the story. English is not my main language and I barely even speak English._

_I also apologize if the words are repetitive and just pure basic english._

_Sasuke__ might be OOC in this story as well. I really hope it doesn't tho__I never really got attached to SasuSaku before._

_I even used to hate SasuSaku and more to NaruSaku. But now? Yeah, things happened ;)_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto._**

.

.

.

.

.

There they are.

Sakura could feel their chakra even though it's already weakened.

Are they still fighting? She thought in her head. But she realized that their chakra are not moving anywhere. Are they dead? Or at least one of them? But she definitely can feel their chakra, both of them, so that's obviously not the case. They probably exhaust themselves and just lay down, fighting with words, bickering at each other complaining about who's winning and losing.

Yes, that's probably it.

She arrived along with Kakashi that she carried as they went all the way to the Valley of the End, she saw them, lay down with each of their dominant hand blown off. And they're bleeding, _a lot._

The pink haired medic turned her head to Kakashi who turned his head to see her as well, giving her a short nod. She then removed Kakashi's hand from her shoulders and jumped off the cliff, rushed to her teammates. Her hands glows as she reached their amputed hands to stop the bleeding.

Naruto's signature smile beamed and she saw Sakura happily, thanked her. "Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

The other guy, however, looked at her with an obvious hint of sadness in his eyes as he spoke to the medic, "Sakura, never mind me-"

"Don't. I need to concentrate." She said in a serious tone.

She concentrated her chakra to stop the bleeding. It's badly wounded and they lost a lot of blood that it's actually scary to her. If she came much longer, they could probably just die the second she had just arrived. They seemed so helpless that they looked like they're ready to die right now.

Their rivalry is a complete idiocy. They almost killed themselves. Their bodies are full with scratches and bruises. Sasuke puts her on a genjutsu so that she can't interrupt their fighting. Because, what? Just like their fight on the hospital when they were still a genin? Because she can stop them?

It pained her heart to see them like this.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke suddenly spoke to her.

Sakura tensed a little bit. Those words caught her off guard, but she relaxed again and keep on concentrating. Who would've thought Uchiha Sasuke, the cold, heartless avenger bastard could say sorry?

"Sorry? For what?" She asked.

The raven haired man stares at her with guilt, while the pinkette just kept focusing her eyes at the fatal wound that both of her teammates had. She could feel Sasuke kept staring at her.

And then, the Uchiha opened his mouth.

"For everything up until now."

_Damn that Uchiha._

Her body started to tremble. "You should be." She spoke as tears rolls down to her cheek. "Really... You..."

Naruto keep smiling as he saw his beloved pink haired teammate kept crying as a sign of relief, realizing that the love of her life ever since she's still a kid who had been stuck in the darkness, now came back to them.

They keep believing on him, believing that he will come back someday. They keep on trying no matter how many people said that they are crazy because they still want him to be back, knowing at how his condition was at that time. They keep on trying, trying, and trying.

With all of the effort they tried to bring him back to Konoha, _he's finally back._

"Shannaro... You idiot..."

From far away Kakashi smiled gently behind his mask.

They're Team 7 again.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh, why can't I eat ramen, Sakura-chan? The food here sucks, it tastes bland 'ttebayo. Are they even food at all?" The blond haired ninja whined at Sakura as she tends all of his wounds and changing his bandages.

"You're still sick, that's the final!" She demanded, "besides, ramen is bad for your health!"

"But-"

"Shut up, dobe. You're way too loud."

Naruto glares at Sasuke who keep reading the book that Sakura gave him in case he and Naruto get bored. But in fact, Naruto didn't even touch the book because he plainly doesn't like reading.

"Sasuke, you must agree with me! We need to get out of this hospital right now- Ouch!"

Sakura punched his head.

"Shut up, Naruto!"

"That hurts, Sakura-chan! Don't use your monstrous strength on me!"

"I don't even use them, you idiot! I know how to control my chakra!" She then turns to Sasuke with a slight blush on her cheek, "It's time for you to change your bandage as well. Take off your clothes."

He hesitated for a while, but nods anyway.

"Oh! I see you're hesitating, Sasuke! Did Sakura make you feel-"

Getting angry, Sakura grabs the book that Sasuke held and throws it at Naruto, straight to the head, making him freeze in shock. "Shut up or I'll punch you again and this time, I'll use my monstrous strength!"

Sakura then turns to Sasuke again.

Surprisingly, she also punched Sasuke's head.

"And_ you_, as well." She said, getting angry. "Don't go out just like that! If I didn't see you at the right time, I could probably saw you already laying dead on the hospital garden."

The raven haired boy turned away from her and sighed, "I... just wanted to go out and take some fresh air, Sakura. Besides, I'm a ninja. I can basically take care of myself.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Still, standing on the edge of hospital rooftop doesn't count as just taking some fresh air, Sasuke-kun." She said with a worried expression on her face, "I know you don't like hospitals, but please bear it just a while until you fully recover, alright?"

It's been two days after Naruto and Sasuke stayed at the hospital. Sakura became their "personal" medic ever since they came back to Konoha.

Well, not that personal, actually.

She actually had shifts of taking care of the other patients as well. And when she's done or when there's someone that took her role, she would visit them and take care of them. Sakura is the only medic that took care of both of them. It's basically what Naruto asked. He said he doesn't want anyone but Sakura to look after them and Sasuke just said "do whatever you want." Despite her busy schedule, she accepted Naruto's wish anyways.

Naruto also noticed that some medics are actually scared of the Uchiha, still. That's why he asked Sakura to be their "personal" medic.

And then, about an hour ago, Sakura went away from Naruto and Sasuke's room just to check on the other patient for a while. When she came back, Sasuke is not on his bed and Naruto was with Hinata, who came to visit him. Naruto then told her that he's going to take some fresh air outside.

She immediately thought that the Uchiha survivor went to the rooftop because she knew he's not going to go out and walking around at the hospital garden. The rooftop is also the only place that not many people went to, so she went to the rooftop right away.

Thankfully, she's right. But the bad news is, he's standing on the _edge_ of the rooftop. Which basically, standing on the fences of the rooftop.

As soon as she found him there, she screamed at him and ordered him to get off the fence. To her surprise, he actually wore a shocked expression when she caught him. It's like a small five year old boy got caught for stealing candies. He got off from the fence and just stood still as Sakura nags him. They soon got back to the patient room.

"I swear I'll be hiring some ANBU to watch this damn room twenty-four seven if this happens again," Sakura said as she massaged her temple out of frustration.

Sasuke's mismatched eyes looked down, "...I'm sorry."

He apologized? _Again_? This is the second time he apologized to her, and it just feels... weird. What happened to the old cool and mighty Uchiha Sasuke? The guy who doesn't want his proud got taken down just because of saying sorry?

Sakura shook her head and said, "let's just change your bandages."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello, boys!" Sakura called to both of her now recovering teammates.

This is the third day. Naruto almost fully recovered soon as he was helped by Kurama. His wounds start to disappear, his chakra recovered very quickly, as expected the Uzumaki clan and a complete jinchuriki. Tomorrow might be his last day at the hospital.

Sasuke, on the other hand, still recovering, slowly. He's not even nearing half recovered from his last battle with Naruto. His wounds are visible, still. Whenever Sakura checks up on him, his chakra sometimes just decreasing, making Sakura worried about him. Just like right now.

"Did you sleep well, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks him. "Your chakra is not recovering well."

Sasuke just stayed silent and Sakura took that as a no. Sakura sighed, not sure what to do. The best medicine to any kind of diseases is a good sleep, it helps recovery much better than any other treatment.

"Is it because I'm snoring or what?" Naruto asked, starting to worry about Sasuke as well.

"Yes. You snored. So loud that I couldn't even sleep."

Both of them then starts bickering at each other, arguing. One is complaining endlessly and the other one is just simply saying one to three words at a time, meanwhile Sakura was just standing there, still worrying over Sasuke.

What Sasuke said was a lieㅡmore like a half-lie, though. Last night, Sakura went back to their room before she went home because she had forgotten that she left her bag there. Naruto did snore last night, but his snore was not even loud. It was a really soft snore. And it made her wonder, is it because she entered the room, woke him up and he simply can't sleep well right after that?

"Sakura." Her mind snapped to reality as she heard the raven haired man called her. She must've been staring at him. He then said, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You must be awaken when I entered the room. I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"That's not it. I just couldn't get any sleep. That's all."

"So you're lying about me snoring aloud?! You bastard!"

Ignoring his fox friend, Sasuke kept staring at Sakura who stares back with a full worried expression on her face. They kept staring at each other's eyes until Sakura finally realized that she had been way too worried. Blushed madly, she looked away from him. Naruto stopped talking as well.

Silence.

"W-well... there's this thing called sleeping pills in case it could help you sleep. You want some?" Sakura offered.

He just silently nods and Sakura went to her bag to find the sleeping pills she mentioned. Once she found the pills, she handed it to him and gave him a glass of water. He took the pills and drank the water that Sakura offered.

"The effect should take over about ten minutes or so." Sakura smiled softly at him, "I'm going to take Naruto off to a walk so you can sleep without anyone bothering you."

"Eh? Me?" Naruto looked at his female teammate questioningly.

Sakura nods. Her soft hand grabbed Naruto's rough, strong left hand. "Let's go. I also wanted to talk some things with you."

"Sakura-chan is asking me for a date, eh? Look, Sasuke! She's not even interested at you anymore, she asked me-"

He didn't finish what he said as he saw Sasuke's mismatched obsidian and purple eyes shot a scary glare at Naruto with an annoyed look showed completely on his face as if saying, "shut your mouth, dumbass."

Sakura nervously laughed as she dragged Naruto towards the door. "See? You're disturbing him now. Let's go, before there's another clash between the two of you. I'm pretty sure you don't want your other hand got blown off again, right?"

"R-right... Sorry." Naruto's hand firmly held on Sakura's hand as he said, "Let's go."

They then walked away, letting Sasuke all alone in the room.

.

.

.

.

.

Both of them sat on a bench together in the hospital garden. It's really refreshing to sit down. Sakura had been a little bit busier with taking care of Naruto, Sasuke, and the other patients after the war is over, she rarely had any time to sit down and just relax herself in a garden like this.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" Naruto started to spoke.

Sakura smiled. "Um... Well, I don't think I had thanked you properly, Naruto."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For protecting me. For finishing the war. For making me believe in Sasuke again. And most importantly," her emerald eyes met Naruto's sapphire eyes, "for taking Sasuke back. You kept your promise."

Naruto rubbed his nose, giving her the signature smile he has. He then tell her what happened right after Sasuke put her on a genjutsu onwards.

"Is he... going to be the same person before he left us?" Sakura looked at Naruto, and Naruto just sighed and scratched his neck, "I'm not sure... But I think, he's going to be different."

"Different?"

"Yes. Different, but better."

Sakura looked down to her feet, "I hope so..."

"Now that he came back to us. Take every single chance you have to be with him, Sakura-chan! Try to be super close to him and confess to him again, I think he's going to accept you now."

The pinkette blushed, "w-what?!"

The blonde stared at her, confused at her reaction. "Why not? You used to fangirl at him like crazy!"

"Well... you know how Sasuke-kun is." She muttered under her breath, "he doesn't like it when anyone is being too close to him. Now that he came back, I want to respect him more so he can feel much better after coming back. And I'm not the same twelve years old _annoying_ Sakura, you know!"

"Uh... yeah. You might be right."

Naruto smiled at her. "Well, no matter what happened, I really wish the both of you for the best! He's like my brother, ya know... even though he's still my rival." He muttered. "But still! He's like a brother to me, and you're like my sister, Sakura-chan. Your happiness and Sasuke's are the most important to me! Kakashi-sensei's and Sai's, too!"

Sakura smiled softly at her teammate.

_Sister, huh? _She thinks. _He never had a real family, but this proved that family is__ not just bonded by blood. These bonds can be in any shape._

She started to feel her eyes got watery. A single tear left her right eye but she soon brushed it off with her thumb. She then hugged Naruto tightly.

"Thank you, Naruto. I mean it. You're the best brother I've ever had."

Naruto chuckled and hugged her back. They shared a moment. It feels nice, until she felt him twitch uncomfortably and said, "S-Sakura-chan! You're squeezing me!"

"Ah- I'm sorry!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bromance NaruSaku is the best. I love at how both of them understanding each other like that._

_Don't__ ask me why there's not enough SasuSaku moment._

_Well this is the first chapter and it's a slow burn. be patient, alright? *winks*_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

While Naruto and Sakura were talking, Hinata came and greeted them. She said that she came to Naruto and Sasuke's room but can't find Naruto there, she could only find Sasuke sleeping, which makes Sakura glad because it seems the sleeping pills worked for him.

The pinkette then let Naruto and Hinata alone ㅡ remembering that she had another shift soon.

The other medics greeted her as she came back inside the hospital. Some called her 'sensei' ㅡ though she felt like she's not ready to be called as such ㅡ and some called her 'senpai'.

She walked down the hall and met with a brown haired female medic.

"Sakura-senpai!" The medic called for her.

"Furumi," Sakura called her. "What's wrong?"

"I was looking for you," said Furumi. "We got another new patients. Four people. They just came back from a mission. One of them is severely wounded and the rest just have some slight wounds."

Sakura nodded and asked Furumi where they are.

As she came in to the room and met with the patients, one of the patient with a short black colored hair called her excitedly, "Woah! It's Sakura-san!"

The pink haired nin just smiles.

He looked miserably hurt, but he's still smiling. _Somehow I remembered Naruto who's still smiling despite being hurt like this_. She thought while smiling softly.

Sakura looked at the data on her hand, and then turns back to him. "Alright, Daichi-kun, let's look at your wounds."

She then checks up Daichi and tending his wounds. She then proceed to heal the other three. With the help of Furumi, she finished healing the four of them without taking too much time.

"Done!" She said once the last member of the team is finally healed.

"Thank you, Sakura-san!" Said one of them.

"S-Sakura-san!" Daichi called for her. Sakura turns at him with a questioning look.

"I know this is too sudden, but... I-I like you!" Daichi confessed. "Sakura-san, you're pretty, smart, and strong. And I've liked you since the first time I saw you! So... w-will you... go out with me?"

His teammates rooted for him and saying things like, _"way to go, Daichi!"_

_Well... this is unexpected_. The pinkette thought.

It's not like she never got confessed by any man before. In fact, she often receives love letters and confessions from many people, explaining at why they fell in love with her and asking her out at the same time, but she always turned down their confession by saying that she already had someone else that she fell in love with.

And that is never a lie. She never stop falling in love with this man ㅡ that makes people wonder as if Sakura is blind enough to have feelings for such a _criminal_.

And that person is Uchiha Sasuke, of course.

Her love to him never changes, at least that what she thought.

"Thank you, but... Sorry..." Sakura smiled apologetically. "I already have a feeling for someone."

A hint of sadness and disappointment can be seen right at Daichi's eyes upon hearing Sakura's rejection, but he shrugged it off and nodded understandingly while smiling politely at her.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thank you for helping me, Furumi! Is there another patient I need to take care of?"

Furumi shook her head. "The other medic already took care all of the other patients."

"I see. I'm going back to my 'personal' patients, then." Sakura said heading to Naruto and Sasuke's room. But before she started to walk away, Furumi grabbed her arm, which makes the pink haired medic to turn back to Furumi.

"Senpai, that Uchiha person... Has he ever hurt you while you tend his wounds?" Furumi asked, worried. "Has he ever threatened you?"

Sakura looked at her with a hint of sadness in her eyes. _I__ see. She's scared of him._

Sakura patted Furumi's shoulder and shook her head. "He may be a criminal, but he's a changed man." _I hope so, though_. "He's way different from what you thought."

"But, he's a criminal!"

"Even a criminal can still have heart, Furumi." Sakura sighed. "Look, everything is going to be alright. I'm the one who took care of him. You know who I am."

The brunette chuckled, "Strongest kunoichi of Konoha. The woman with super strength, one of the greatest medic, Fifth Hokage's pupil, and student of the Sixth Hokage."

"S-strongest?" Sakura blushed, her cheeks started to look like her pink hair. "Well, I am probably a strong kunoichi, but not the strongest!"

"Alright, alright." Furumi smiled. "Be careful, senpai."

Sakura nods and walks away from Furumi. Once she arrives at the front of the door that leads to Naruto and Sasuke's room, she gently opens the door, not wanting to cause any loud noise, knowing that her patient inside is trying to have a good sleep with no disturbance.

She stepped inside and saw the lone Uchiha survivor laid down on the hospital bed comfortably.

His eyes were closed and his face looked very peaceful. And judging by his looks, he's still handsome like when he's still twelve years old, but more matured. Even though his face is filled with wounds and bandages, he's really beautiful.

_Yup, he's different._

He does not look scary at all. His long eyelashes, his nose, his lips. Every single feature of his face is so perfect that she couldn't even look away

When the first time she had a crush on him ever since she's still a little kid was truly because of his looks, but as the time goes on, she fell in love more than just his looks.

_He's more than just that_. Sakura thought in her head.

The person she had been staring slowly opened his eyes. He wakes up and saw Sakura who has been staring at him for a while.

Realizing that she had been caught staring, Sakura averted her gaze towards another object and said, "Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I must've woken you up."

"Not really." Sasuke sighed. "I still can't sleep."

"Eh? The pills didn't work?"

He shook his head. "Do they work for you?"

"They do sometimes." _Especially after nightmares._ She wanted to continue, but shrugged it off as it's not necessary.

She had nightmares. A lot. Whenever she had a nightmares of him leaving Konoha or when they almost killed each other with their own hands, or even when Sasuke puts her under genjutsu. It always make her feel like she doesn't want to sleep anymore. But she had to. So she took the pills and let them take over her for the rest of the night.

_If only my medical chakra can help him to sleep..._ Sakura thought in her head.

The rosette suddenly thought of an idea.

"If that doesn't work, there's another method where I could use my chakra to the nervous system, relaxing them. It's like healing headaches. It simply just by pulsing my chakra to your head. But I don't know if it's gonna work, soㅡ"

"Do it then." He demanded.

Her cheeks started to blush, noticing that she had been rambling. She grabbed a chair in the room and brought it near his bedside. Sitting down, she brought her hand to his forehead. Her hands glows green, activating her medical ninjutsu.

Sasuke closed his eyes, starting to feel Sakura's warm chakra on his head.

There's only the sound of Sakura's medical chakra being activated in the room, nothing else. She kept staring at his peaceful face as she continued to pulse her chakra to his head, relaxing his brain.

She starts to wonder, why can't he sleep well? What's on his mind that makes it so hard just to have a good sleep? Is it because of his brother Itachi? Is it because of his massacred family? Is it because he came back to Konoha?

_"Thank__ you."_

She frowned as she suddenly remembered the night when he leaves Konoha.

After he knocked her out, she woke up in a bench, and she realized that she had failed to stop him from leaving. She can only ask Naruto to bring him back instead of saving him by herself. She felt so useless and she didn't know what to do anymore.

_"**Even**__** you **can't stop him from leaving," Shikamaru said to her._

She closed her eyes. _Even I... what am I to Sasuke-kun?_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she started to notice that Sasuke's breathing became more even and his lips were parting slightly.

He fell asleep.

Sakura smiled.

_So it works, huh?_

The pink haired nin then removed her hand as she makes sure that Sasuke is truly asleep. She called his name, but he didn't reply. He's already in a deep slumber, probably because of the help from the sleeping pills as well.

She smiled again for the countless time today, she then leaned her face close to his face and gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

"Rest well, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade has given Sakura a day off so she can relax herself after the hardwork that she did.

After making Sasuke fall asleep, she went out of the room so that Sasuke can sleep with no one that can disturb him. It seems Hinata holds on to Naruto pretty well. They haven't came back to the room for a long time yet.

Just when she came out of the room, a medic rushed to her in panic and told her that there's a sudden surgery going on. Three ninja came, poisoned while they're on a mission and they got rescued by the other team.

The surgery took a really long time. Thankfully, the poison is not a new type and there's already an antidote made for it. Even though she's an expert medic and was helped by a lot of people, taking three people at the same time is still exhausting for her.

And after that, she needed to take care of Naruto and Sasuke who kept arguing at each other all night and it actually stressed her.

She walks to the market, going to buy some groceries. It's not like she often cooks at her house, but maybe having her fridge filled with some food would be nice.

She looked around and see what she wanted to buy. Her green eyes started to focus at the red colored vegetable ㅡ or actually, fruit ㅡ that caught her attention.

Tomato.

Should she make some tomato onigiri with katsuboshi now?

"Hey, Forehead!" She heard her best friend, Yamanaka Ino, calling for her.

"Ino-pig! Why are you here?"

Her blonde friend grabbed her hand. "I just heard that you are having a day off so I came to look for you!"

"So? Is there anything you wanted to do?"

"Yes! I want to talk about stuff! Come on, let's go to your favorite anmitsu shop, my treat!"

"Alright, alright. You must've had something going on, huh?"

Ino just laughed with a slight blush on her cheek. Of course, there's something going on with her when she suddenly said she's going to give Sakura a treat.

Not long after walking to Sakura's favorite anmitsu shop, the pale skinned teammate of Sakura suddenly appeared in front of them, stopping their walk.

"S-Sai?" Ino called him.

"Hello, Beautiful." He said to Ino, then turned to Sakura. "Hello, Ugly."

Ino smirked happily as her face turns completely red while Sakura glared at Sai because at how he called her 'ugly'.

"Is that nickname necessary?" Sakura mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"The Hokage wanted to meet you right now."

"Right now, like, _right now_?"

Sai nods, "it's about the Traitor."

The pinkette clenched her fists and took a step to her teammate after hearing the nickname he gave for Sasuke. She pointed her finger at Sai. "Don't you dare call him that again."

With that, Sakura stormed off from Sai and Ino, went jumping from roof to roof towards the Hokage tower.

_Traitor_...

He's not wrong, but calling Sasuke as a traitor is way too far.

The Sasuke she knew is already back. He apologized. He's not the same Sasuke that used to hurt people with no reason. He got off from the path of darkness that consumed him before.

He's not going to hurt anyone anymore, wouldn't he?

_Unless..._

"Stop overthinking, idiot." Sakura mentally slapped herself. "Everything is going to be fine."

Sakura is finally arrived at the Hokage tower. She walked inside and greeted by some people that knew her. She soon rushed to the Hokage's office as she is curious at what the Hokage is going to say about Sasuke.

She knocked the door that led to the Hokage's office. After hearing a "come in" from the Sixth Hokage, she entered the room, saw his past teacher sitting on the seat with papers surrounding around him.

"Rokudaime-sama," Sakura bowed as she called the silver haired man in front of her.

"Drop the '-sama', Sakura," Kakashi said as he took off his hat down. "How are you feeling? I've heard from Godaime that you've been working really hard yesterday."

Sakura chuckled, "I'm a little bit exhausted, but I'm fine."

"Naruto is allowed to go home soon, right? Tomorrow if I'm not wrong?" Kakashi asked, Sakura nodded. "So... How about Sasuke? When will Sasuke be discharged from the hospital?

"Sasuke? Um... I'm not sure. His chakra had been depleting in some ways because he can't sleep well. His wounds are still severe as well. I think it's going to be about three to five days if this keeps going."

"Three to five days, huh? Can you make it just in three days?"

"Maybe. But he still need more check ups as well though. Why?"

Sakura felt like there something wrong about this. Why rushing him to get out of the hospital? Is it financial problem? No way. Uchiha clan's wealth can cover all the payment for staying at the hospital that long. Is it because the whole patient in the hospital felt uncomfortable at the existence of Sasuke being in the hospital? But, why? Sasuke didn't even do anything, _yet_.

"Sakura. Stop overthinking it." Said the Hokage, knowing what's inside Sakura's mind. Sakura looked down.

"I know this might be shocking to you, but I've talked to the other Kages. I tried to convince them, but no matter what I say, it's already have been decided," he continued, Sakura lifted her head to hear what Kakashi is going to say.

Kakashi took a deep breath before continuing again his next words,

"Uchiha Sasuke will be put in jail for the rest of his life in three days."

.

.

.

.

.

_oof how dare u kakashi_

_anyways, thank you for all the reviews and loves from you guys! it really helps me and motivates me to continue the __story!_


End file.
